Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-3203797-20110115222202
Hey guys ! So last night Degrassi fans all over were freaking out because a new promo was suppose to be aired on Teen Nick, but it didn’t air. Stephen tweeted and told us it would air Tuesday, but when I woke up I got SO many notifications about the promo and it aired this morning. At the time I haven’t seen the promo yet, but everyone on twitter were going insane over it. When I finally watched it I cried because it was so intense. Just like the boiling point, the last portion of season 10 is called Degrassi: In Too Deep which kind of reminds me of the song by Sum 41.. Degrassi airs on Feburary 11, 2011 @ 9 PM on Teen Nick. It’s a one hour special… Eli and Clare: .. I’m hearing a lot that Clare is going to cheat on Eli with Fitz, but the thing is.. Clare has a lot of values when it comes to her religion and she know that cheating is wrong so why would she cheat on Eli ? My guess is that Fitz being back at school is going to trigger Eli to become VERY protective of Clare and she’s not going to like that too much. She’s going to feel suffocated and then turn to Alli for advice. And then she’ll tell Eli that he’s suffocating her.. and break up with him. If they do so happen to break up I think they’ll end up getting back together eventually. Eli I think will take the break up hard because Clare did make a promise to him that she’ll never leave him, and she did. So he lost 2 girls who he loved so much. I don’t think he’s gonna get drunk, instead I think he’s gonna self- medicate and then when he’s driving he’s gonna call Clare and be like “You promised you’d never leave me.” and then he falls asleep at the wheel and crashes. Eli is not gonna die because he’s a brand new character, he’s well liked, and he confirmed he was gonna be in season 11. I just think he gets hurt badly. But like I mentioned I think that they’ll resolve their problems and live happily ever after.. hopefully. Fiona, Adam and Holly J: .. I was actually really happy that Fiona and Adam were gonna get together because they make a really cute couple and I feel like if Fiona ever found out about Adam being transgender she would except him. From when they met I think they had wonderful chemistry and Fiona seems very interested in him. I think that in the last part of the season Fiona and Adam will get together because they obviously make out, but I feel like Fiona is going to break his heart. I think that she does find out about him being transgender but doesn’t fully understand and I think because of that she decides that she is attracted to girls and then developes feelings for Holly J. And she goes back to drinking too because in the promo there was this one part where she is talking to Adam and Fiona says “Drinking makes it eaiser.” and then Adam says “Makes what eaisier?” then Fiona says “Being with you.” Alli vs. Her parents: …Alli is looking for a second chance..I think that Alli is going to have alot of drama in the last half of season 10. I feel like she hates her new school and desperately wants to go back to Degrassi and her parents refuse to let her go and she runs away because she feels her parents still don’t trust her even though she did learn her lesson hense what she says ..”I have changed but bad things keep happening to me.” She runs away, changes her identy, and while she’s gone she sees her missing person’s poster up all over and she rips them down and then she gets mugged. I think she comes to her senses and goes home and her parents are mad but at the same time feel bad, so they let her go back to degrassi. And I personally think that she and Owen have something going on. Sadie: Looks like she’s not stealing Eli from Clare. I really don’t know much about Sadie, all I know is that she plays basket ball and hangs out with the three tenners… and I think she might possibly start dating Dave.. I heard that supposeably it has been confirmed that Eli has another secret, which I think has to do with Eclare’s relationship. I heard that Clare goes into a depression as well.. But i’m thinking it has to do post Eli’s car accident.. Julia’s Picture: Stephen Stohn confirmed that something is going to happen with Julia’s picture. All I really could think of is that it was thrown out when Eli and Clare were fixing Eli’s room up but I feel like it’s more than that. Also during the Degrassi Nation Awards, Stephen gave us a hint and he said something like in the picture of Julia, Munro is in it too, but I never really understood that Drop The World Part 2 airs on April 22 and that is the date they mentioned Julia died.. and according to Stephen it means something. He also said that the finale involves Eli, Clare and the Bullfrog……….? THE DEATH: I’ve been hearing a lot of rumors with this. First I heard Declan was going to die, and then I heard the person who is going to die will not be a main character. I am confused but I was looking at the air dates for the episodes and I notcied that Drop the world (2) airs on April 22. I noticed that in Umbrella (2) Adam mentioned that was the date Julia died. I was wondering if it was just a conincedence or if it ment something so I tweeted Stephen Stohn and asked him and he said it DID mean something. Then I recently read a tweet saying that the finale has to do with Eli, Julia, Clare and the Bullfrog. So Here is my prediction. I was thinking that maybe the bullfrog remembers he accidently killed Julia that night.. or maybe he dies. I don’t know because theirs so many possibilities. I was also thinking, what if Sadie is really Julia :O I doubt it but it is a possibility.. The suspence is killing me I really wish it was Feburary ! 3 MORE WEEKS 27 MORE DAYS!!!